Their Last Night
by Serpico1986
Summary: Just another story about a couple enjoying themselves at some random night. Little did they knew however, that it was going to be the last night they spent together


**ColbinWest and DSCWin here one more of my stories for the Greeks, i hope you two like it.**

 **The story bellow, i had the inspiration while writing my other story "breakfast in bed" and decided to writing this one to be like a mirror to that one.**

 **The only thing is that instead of creating another sad situation, i decided to place this inside my other story "Forever Family" like an scene i forgot to writing there earlier.**

 **Hope you two like it.**

 **Your friend.**

* * *

 **THEIR LAST NIGHT**

Ian look sadly at the frail figure of his wife lying on their bed. The poor woman had an heart attack less than a month ago and there she was now, fighting for her life, while waiting for a heart transplant.

How couldn't he or the family haven't seen it early? They almost had lose her and Paris at the girl's birth, as the doctor told the family, Toula was having problems with keeping her blood pressure unstable. If they could have seen that, at that day and realized the woman was a cardiac defect, she probably wouldn't be dying right now.

No, no dying, Ian shook his head, she wasnt dying, he wouldn't going to lose the love of his life. And Paris wasn't going to lose her mother. He had to be positive.

At the bed, Toula coughed again, it was normal, Dr. Turner had said that due her condition, she was suffering some apnea and eventually, trouble sleep, since the air isn't coming straight.

Getting up from the armchair he was sitting, Ian made his way toward the kitchen in order to make some lunch. Just some crackers and a cup of tea he know Toula would love. The house was empty despite of the dog, he had send Paris to have fun with her friends and Bennett. .

_/_

Back at the room, Toula had woke up suddenly, with a small discomfort inside her chest. As a cardiac patient, she knew she should call for help quickly, still, she doesn't wanted to worry Ian even more and decided to keep quiet, it was probably the side effect if been in bed all day. Besides, seen her husband approaching the bed with a tray of lunch, made her forget such discomfort.

"Hey, you woke up" he said, sitting the tray on the bed and bent down to kiss his wife.

"Well, who can actually sleep with this thing on their noses" she complained "where's Paris?"

"I told her to go have some fun with her friends. Classes start a month for now and she needs some fun" Ian said "do you believe your dad convince Bennett to ask my permission to date our daughter?"

" I wish i could be there with you babe " she said

"You will have time to enjoy the responsibility of having a daughter dating, give it time, i called Dr. Turner and he said we're close to find a heart. If i have had realized you wasn't well earlier..."

That comment really hurt the frail Greek woman, as she felt guilty about not been there for her daughter entirely. Sure, she had seen and had the chance to meet Bennett at her parents wedding or at Angelo's dinner party. And sure had some 'security ' talk with Paris about dating, but after she had ended up in the hospital last weekend, she had barely left the house, her bed for instance. Still, she couldn't let her beloved husband take all the responsibility tor the event and said to him.

"Ian..." Toula shock her heard annoyed, as if her husband had said a nonsense. To her relief, the discomfort had passed a little "not even i knew i was sick, so cut it out." She said a bit angry "okay, what we have here?" Before Ian answer, she pick up the cup and give a slip, just to twinkle her nose

"Already cold?"

" no, its that with this thing on my nose, i can't smell properly and due those medicines, everything taste like iron. And you? You going to have some dinner? "

"I had a coffee downstairs and i think i will eat the rest of that pasta with cheese Paris had done yesterday." He said " want some? "

"No." Suddenly , a wave of sadness hit her "Ian, could you lied down and hug me? I'm feeling a little cold" upon hearing that, Ian paled.

"Are you feeling alright? Want to go to the hospital?"

" I'm just cold, could you lie down with me please? And stop been so worried, i don't want you to have an heart attack" she said and in response, Ian chuckled band lied down, involving Toula in a embrace.

"Better?" He ask and she nodded " you smelling good"

"Ian, i'm may be dying but i still managed to take a bath you know? Paris helped washed my head today" she said. Of course, Ian flinched at the word 'dying' but let our a false laugh in response.

"You remembered, when Paris was little, every Winter morning she came here and lied down between us and we slept all over again, all the three of us?" Ian asked

" How i can forget it" Toula laughed, but the laugh was interrupted by a cough. "You know, when i saw you coming up with the tray, i remembered my first birthday as a married woman, how i was embarrassed when you bring me breakfast in bed" she said. "You made me the happiest woman ever"

Oh Yeah? To you know, i can't wait for your next birthday to arrieve, i will prepare a surprise... Paris and i actually. "

"Huh? A surprise ? What it will be?"

" babe, if i tell you, it won't be a surprise. " Ian frowned and they laughed

"I wish this moment could last forever" Toula suddenly felt a strange sensation

"We're both grown up enough to know nothing last forever" Ian tried to make fun of the moment " but we can repeat this moment, as long as we want" he said and with a nod, Toula finally fall sleep again.

_/_

Paris arrived home an hour later, worried, because her parents hadn't called her earlier. Then, as soon as she step home and place a bit of food at the dog's plate, the teenager rushed to her parents room.

Once stepping there however, she couldn't help but smiled as she came face with face of both her parents sleeping at each other's arms.

With a breath of relief and trying to be as silent as possible, she take the tray and close the door behind her, letting them sleeping.

Little did she knew, it was going to be the last night she would ever see her parents sleeping like that.

 **(IT ISN'T THE END, BECAUSE THIS SCENE TAKES PLACE IN THE MIDDLE OF OTHER STORY**.)


End file.
